


Bang

by llaras



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Guns, M/M, Multi, Other, Pre-Series, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaras/pseuds/llaras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At night he dreams of shining metal and muscles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the threesome prompt for the 2008 round of [](http://nsp-ficathon.livejournal.com/profile)[**nsp_ficathon**](http://nsp-ficathon.livejournal.com/). Muchas gracias to my faboo betas [](http://kelly-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[**kelly_girl**](http://kelly-girl.livejournal.com/) and [](http://quiesce.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://quiesce.livejournal.com/)**quiesce**

Wash doesn't get the gun thing. Until he does. Because suddenly he's on a ship with _outlaws_ and there are guns everywhere. He can't escape them. They're strapped onto backs and across chests, tucked snug into holsters at waists and thighs, spread out across the dining room table, an orgy of gun oil and strong hands. At night he dreams of shining metal and muscles.

One night, while Mal's stripping down his favorite gun, he catches Wash staring. He smirks and holds the piece out to Wash. Wash isn't sure what he's really offering, so he shakes his head and looks away. It's not about the guns, anyway, not really. It's about how they go together with the people who wield them, like two parts of a whole, separated until need calls.

He avoids Mal after that, the line between fantasy and reality too blurry for weeks. While he's sure Mal would be great in bed, he's Wash's boss and it's easier somehow when it's all about Zoe or Jayne. He knows Zoe doesn't like him, though he doesn't know why. And Jayne, well, Jayne's oblivious. Wash tries to keep the fantasies to a minimum, knows that this fixation could cause trouble in time and distract him from his work, make it difficult to work well with his crewmates.

But he inevitably gives in. Fantasizes freely about Jayne's big hands after seeing the way Jayne holds his precious Vera, has to excuse himself every time he remembers the sure way Zoe draws two pistols and fires them, spot-on center, leaving the paper targets smoking and shattered. And he's fine with that, fine with masturbating alone in his bunk, thinking about doing things that will never happen with people who aren't interested.

Until it does, and they are.

The day starts off like it always does when they're in the world and don't have a job in the works; he's off on a supply run, this time with Jayne and Zoe as protection while Mal and Kaylee look for some parts for the ship. Apparently there's been some armed robbery on the outskirts of town and Mal's not letting Wash off on his own this time.

There's no trouble until they are headed back, the mule loaded down with fresh water, canned goods and rice, when they're struck from two sides by bandits. Something gets shot on the mule and it goes down, sliding sideways until it stops to rest, a bare body's length from the canyon walls.

Wash's ears are ringing, which is why he doesn't hear Zoe's command to get back, get down, he can only read her lips. Her full, luscious lips. Suddenly she's in his face, eyes worried while she quickly checks him over for injuries. Her hands feel hot against the skin of his neck and stomach. Once she's satisfied that he isn't bleeding or broken she pushes him down and flat, pressed up against the mule, while she and Jayne take positions on either side. He still can't hear anything, but he watches first Zoe, then Jayne as they shoot at their attackers. He tries to breathe and not dwell on the fact that he can't hear. It's easy to get lost in the poetry of their gunplay; so fast, even when they're reloading, that he almost doesn't realize when it's over. It doesn't seem like something that should only take minutes.

This time it's Jayne who manhandles Wash, pulls him up and out from behind the mule. His hands are just as impersonal as Zoe's and just as hot. Wash tries to remain steady on his feet, curses at himself for this stupid fixation. Here they are, in this dangerous situation, and he's half hard from watching his crewmates shoot people. He doesn't look for the bodies. Instead he focuses on the line of red trailing down Jayne's arm. Jayne doesn't even notice.

Jayne's saying something, but he either has forgotten or doesn't realize that Wash can't hear him, because he keeps turning his head as he surveys the area and Wash gets about two words in ten. Jayne drops him in the shade of a big rock while he goes over to help Zoe start one of the vehicles their attackers were using. They use some rope to hitch the mule up to it and have it up and running in no time flat. It shouldn't be as sexy as it is. Wash is grateful for their speed, because even though he's pretty sure he can fix anything normally, right now he's just really desperate to get back to the ship, back to his bunk.

Zoe pushes him down into the mess the supplies have made on the floor of the mule, crates and barrels busted and split. Luckily the canned goods are fine. And Wash watches as Jayne and Zoe gesture and bicker. He's not sure what the argument is about, maybe which route to take back, there could be other bandits waiting. Pretty soon they either come to an agreement or maybe Zoe just takes charge and they are on their way.

His hearing slowly starts to come back and Wash tries to focus on that instead of how incredibly turned on he is. But he can't help noticing that Zoe's lost a couple of buttons on her shirt. Jayne's looking too. And from the looks of it, just as turned on. Their eyes meet and Jayne grins. Wash looks back at Zoe, certain she hasn't missed this exchange, but her expression betrays nothing.

Zoe's on the radio to Mal as soon as they're back in the ship, tells Jayne and Wash that he and Kaylee are about half an hour out and they need to be ready to get out of there. They're taking a different way back to avoid trouble. But she's not moving. Instead she's looking at Jayne and he's looking back. Some sort of wordless exchange happens and Wash wonders if maybe he still can't hear until Jayne turns to him and says, "How long it take you to get this bird ready to fly?"

Wash considers. "Maybe ten minutes, maybe less. Why?"

"That's enough time for what I got in mind." Jayne looks at Zoe when he says this.

She nods and then turns to Wash. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I just got a knock on the head or something, but I'm fine now. Why? What's going on?" He's starting to get a little worried. Are they hiding some crime from the captain? Is this a mutiny? Are they going to make him choose sides? And yet, despite his imminent panic, he's still just as turned on.

"Which way do you lean?" Jayne asks, his head tilted to the side. He looks Wash up and down, like he's assessing him. Then he strips his t-shirt off and throws it towards the mule.

That's when Wash finally gets it. His mouth drops open. "I, uh, both," he manages to say.

"Alright, then." Jayne looks to Zoe and she nods. "We need to make this fast," she says.

The next thing Wash knows he's being pushed and pulled towards the passenger dorms, Jayne's hands busy at his buttons and zipper. "Don't undress him yet, " Zoe commands Jayne, "won't have a lot of time to be wastin' on finding them after." Jayne grunts and hurries Wash a little faster.

Before he knows it, he's laid out flat on a bare mattress and Jayne has gotten both of them completely undressed. Jayne's all muscle and hair and very impressive erection and Wash swallows and tries to breathe. He wants to say, "Hey, wait a minute, hold on, how's this going to work?" But he only manages a couple of words before being struck speechless by Zoe as she literally busts the remaining buttons off her shirt and at that moment all he can think is deargodinheaven.

Zoe chooses that moment to smile, and he almost shudders at its wickedness. "Jayne, get him ready while I finish undressing."

And then Jayne's got him pressed into the mattress, his mouth hot and wet around Wash's cock. The suddenness makes Wash yelp out loud, but he soon gets with the program and closes his eyes, knowing he'll go off just like that if he sees Jayne's mouth stretched around him.

It isn't long before the bed shifts and he has to look. Zoe's kneeling beside them, a bemused tilt to her mouth, and hello, naked _everywhere_. She reaches over and pinches his nipples, sending an absolute electric shock straight to his cock and he moans and curses. "So?" she asks. "Was it the adrenaline? I've heard flyboys get off on that."

Wash shakes his head and gasps when Jayne starts rubbing a wet thumb against his hole. There's no way he's going to last, and that would be a shame. An absolute waste, and really, he'd be truly truly happy if he could just touch her a little. "It was mostly the guns," he says.

The laughter surprises him. He's never heard Zoe laugh like that before, not that she laughs much at all, but she sounds so gorram delighted that it startles him completely out of the moment that he completely forgets he's getting a blowjob until Jayne starts to laugh too and the vibration combined with the beard burn against his thighs makes his eyes roll back in his head.

"Enough," Zoe says. "My turn now." Jayne mutters something under his breath, but complies, rolling over onto his back and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He starts to lazily stroke his own erection.

Zoe gives Wash no more warning than Jayne did. For one moment Wash is between them, so incredibly hard and unsure of what's going to happen now, and the next moment he's completely lost as Zoe straddles him and leans down. She licks his lips, just once, and says, "Hold on."

Good advice.

Wash has been with a fair amount of women, and yes, some had liked to be on top. But none had ever, _ever_ been on top like this. It isn't sweet or sensuous or pretty. What it is is raw and brutal and just so fucking _hard_ that he actually chokes and can't breathe for a few seconds. It takes Zoe slapping him on the chest to get his lungs to accept air again. She leans down, her hips keeping the same punishing rhythm, one hand by his head, while the other works furiously at her clit. "Stay with me, Wash, I'm almost there."

Then she captures his mouth with hers, her full lips so wet and wanting. Wash finally gets with the program and reaches back to squeeze her ass. She groans into his mouth at the contact and her hips actually slow as she comes over and over again. This makes him bolder and more desperate. He takes advantage of her distraction to take over some of the action, their bodies actually meeting in the middle now. The sounds they are making are obscene.

"Goddamn," Jayne says in awe. His hand speeds up, stripping his own cock as ruthlessly as Zoe was doing to Wash. "I wanted to fuck him after you, Zoe, but I don't think I'm going to last now. Hell, I'll be surprised if he survives."

And that is what finally sends Wash over the edge. The mere _thought_ of Jayne taking him, of them using him in turns, is too much and he cries out in glorious pleasure and pain as his orgasm hits. He thinks he hears Jayne going off not long after, but he can't seem to open his eyes and they're all breathing so heavy that he isn't sure.

Zoe recovers first, rolls off of Wash and starts getting dressed. She gives them both the eye. "Captain'll be back soon." And then she's gone.

Jayne grumbles and pulls Wash up after him, throws his clothes at him. "Guns, huh?" He grins and points a finger at Wash, mimicking a pistol going off. "Bang." He's still pulling on his shirt as he walks out the door, chuckling to himself.

"Yeah," Wash says to himself with a smile. "Bang."


End file.
